Display structures are commonly used on a structural framework in make shift events like exhibitions and road shows for displaying items like posters and banners.
In the past, frameworks are constructed using conventional material like wood and methods like bolt and nuts and nails. These methods are labour intensive and time consuming. However, in recent years, there have been many innovations devised to reduce the time used to construct the frameworks and lighter materials have been used e.g. aluminium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,503 (Brullmann et. al.), a set of construction elements for erecting three-dimensional framework is disclosed. The elements include hollow structural members and assembly blocks. To assemble the structure, a projecting head at an end portion of a structural member is latched within an opening of an assembly block and secured by a movable locking wedge activated by a jackscrew placed transversely within the structural member. Although Brullmann may have reduced the time required to construct the structure and also the weight of the material, the invention of Brullmann still requires a considerable amount of time to assemble the structure due to the intricacy in tightening the screw to drive the wedge to secure the structure. In addition, Brullmann's structure may not be robust enough to withstand the hectic and demanding conditions found in make shift events as the jackscrews may be lost after numerous times of use and render the structure unsafe for use. Further, the use of tools to assemble and disassemble the structure is time-consuming when speed in setting up the display structure is crucial to save time and money at costly exhibition spaces.
Typically, the assembling and disassembling of the display structures require considerable amount of strength. However, in events like exhibitions and road shows, it would be beneficial if the structures can be easily assembled or disassembled so that an average person is able to do so without much assistant. As such, display structures like that of Brullmann which require certain amount of strength to assemble, e.g. tightening of countless number of screws, would be difficult to be assembled.
The present invention seeks to provide a connector system of a structural framework to construct display frameworks or other framework structures which is quick and easy to assemble and yet reliable.